


I'll Catch You When You Fall

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Lorenzo Rey is an asshole, M/M, Protective Boyfriends, Protective!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Things are going great for Alec at the warlock party until Lorenzo Rey decides to chime in and ruin things by putting him down in front of the other warlocks. Alec manages to keep his cool as he's trying to keep a good impression on the people there, but Magnus isn't having any of it and teaches Lorenzo a lesson, making him remember that he should never disrespect his boyfriend like that.





	I'll Catch You When You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Icylightning's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning) request "Could you write a one with Lorenzo miss behaves with Alec infront of other warlocks and Magnus goes all protective and shows his no one messes with his boyfriend?"  
> I hope you'll like it :)

At the warlock party, Magnus kept mostly to himself. He chatted with Catarina a little bit and hung out with Alec, but the latter went on to mingle with other warlocks as he was trying to make a good impression on him. Since he was leading the cabinet meetings with the Downworlders, he needed to gain their trust, so the young Shadowhunter was working hard to make up for his ancestor's sins that were caused against the Downworlders. It was kind of difficult at start, because Alec was a bit reserved with strangers, but soon he saw that the people at the party were actually nice and didn’t mind the fact that he was a Shadowhunter. So, because of that, he started speaking to more warlocks, Magnus watching him for afar with pride in his eyes.

Magnus was proud of Alexander; he had come so far. He was a true leader, one that could have a position on the council, but decided to turn the job down because he decided to put desires of his own heart on the first place. Alec telling him that he was someone that he dreamt of meeting still brought tears to Magnus’ eyes and he shook his head and he grinned when he saw Alec laughing at a joke that one of the fellow warlocks made, bursting with pride and he looked over at Catarina, who waggled her eyebrows and gave him a little wink.

“Your boyfriend is a true charmer,” said Catarina with a little smirk and Magnus nodded in agreement. “Everyone seems to like him.”

“Yes,” said Magnus and turned around to face Alec, happy for him. Even though he might had lost the position of the High Warlock, he wasn’t going to let that ruin his night. He was done with Lorenzo for the day – or so he thought – so he would rather spend some quality time with his best friend, little Madzie now skipping over to Alec and the two of them talked for a bit, Magnus shaking his head when he saw Alec’s bright smile. “He truly is something else,” commented Magnus and looked over at his friend, who gave him a warm smile.

“Well, he’s a Lightwood after all,” said Catarina and shrugged. “But I get what you mean, he’s different from the others. I like him,” she said and sighed. “Because he treats you right, he isn’t selfish as that Camille you used to date,” said the woman and winkled her nose when she remembered the vampire. “Plus, it’s so obvious how much in love he is with you. I’m happy that you met someone as amazing as him, because you deserve it, Magnus. You deserve all that’s good on the world and more,” said Catarina and Magnus gently leaned against her, biting onto his lower lip, because he was bursting with happiness. Yes, he was definitely happy to have someone as Alec in his life.

Alec was feeling great, he was the social butterfly of the party and was happy that he was making a good impression on Magnus’ friends. Well, that was until Lorenzo Rey decided to chime in and completely destroy everything that he was working so hard on to build. The High Warlock came closer to him and Alec felt his mood faltering a little bit and he was half tempted to run away like Magnus was a few moments earlier, because he didn’t get a good vibe from him earlier as he introduced himself to the man. Now he knew why Magnus disliked the man so much and he took in a deep breath, turning around to face the man, trying to remain calm, keeping his sharp tongue under control. He knew that it wouldn’t be wise to get into conflict with Lorenzo so soon into the game.

“Alec Lightwood,” purred Lorenzo and Alec gave him a meek smile, but remained his posture and raised an eyebrow, as if he was about to ask Lorenzo why he was suddenly bothering him peace. “Having fun at the party?” he then asked and Alec gave him the most polite smile he could muster at the time.

“Ah, yes,” said Alec and nodded. “The party is very lovely, I must say. It’s the first warlock party I’ve been on, but so far, I’m very impressed,” he said and Lorenzo scoffed.

“You have no place sticking your nose in here,” said Lorenzo and narrowed his eyes, Alec taken back a bit by the sudden change in Lorenzo’s voice. What was even worse that he said quite out loud and the people near them were able to hear them, some of them laughing, other whispering, but no one really said something in defence of Alec. “You stand out way too much. It’s bad enough I’ll have to suffer through those ridiculous cabinet meeting, but now I have to see your face at _my_ party as well?” asked Lorenzo and Alec chewed on his lower lip, turning around and some of the warlocks nodded in agreement.

“Oh, um, I’m sorry?” asked Alec and cleared his throat, swallowing thickly and the corners of his lips dangerously twitched, because he was half tempted to say something back, but he then remembered that he needed to remain his cool. Just breathe, he told himself, breathe! “Well, I apologise if my presence bothers you, but Magnus invited me to come along,” said Alec and made a short pause, his voice trembling with anger. “And I’m sorry that you find the cabinet meetings ridiculous, but I find them necessary if we want to bring Shadowhunters and Downworlders together. It’s time to put an end to discrimination that is going around and-”

“And don’t you think there would be a better solution than these “meetings?”” asked Lorenzo and shook his head. “Let’s face it, it’s just a bad plan that will never work. You want us to work together and live together in peace? Well, then the Clave needs to change. If you ask me, this is only because you’re trying to impress that boy-toy of yours and-”

“Magnus is my boyfriend, we’re in a committed relationship,” said Alec and bit into his tongue, rolling his eyes. “And this has nothing to do with any of that. I’m just trying to change things, because it’s about time that we forget our differences and-”

“Oh, _please_ ,” said Lorenzo and shook his head. “You’re a Lightwood, you’ve lived all your life in a sheltered place,” said the warlock bitterly. “What do you know about real struggles? Which your people brought onto us, by the way. You know nothing about hardships that we, as the _less_ valued creatures, as your kind likes to put it, had to face.”

“I can’t erase the horrible things my people did to you, but, at least I can try to finally bring some changes,” said Alec and felt his stomach dropping, because he knew that a few cabinet meetings wouldn’t be able to make up for centuries of horrible things being committed by the Shadowhunters, but it was a start. It was the start, the beginning of a conversation how to bring changes and Alec thought that he was doing a good thing. Well, he knew that he was doing a good thing, but Lorenzo managed to twist his words and he let out an annoyed groan.

“Well don’t because it’s not going to work,” said Lorenzo simply and pressed his lips together and looked at the fellow warlocks. “Just ask any of them, they laugh at you behind your back,” said Lorenzo and glanced back at Alec, who turned around and all of the people that were paying attention to them turned around and Alec bit into his lower lip and looked back at Lorenzo.

“They don’t have to like me,” said Alec and shrugged, crossing his arms on top of his chest and clenched his jaw. “As long as I manage to bring _some_ changes, I’ll be happy. I don’t have to be liked by everyone,” said Alec simply and hoped that that would send Lorenzo away, but it didn’t. Of course not.

“I’d like to see you try and fail. You’ll be the laughing stock of the Institute, maybe of the whole Shadow world,” said Lorenzo, his eyes having a devious sheen to them. “Of all Heads of the Institute I’ve met so far, you’re the worst one,” said the warlock and Alec rolled his eyes. “And that ‘committed relationship’ you’re talking about, it’s not going to last either,” said Lorenzo and narrowed his eyes when he saw that he pushed the right button, because something inside of Alec snapped. People could put him down all they wanted, but as soon as someone touched the subject of his relationship with Magnus, Alec got touchy.

“Excuse me?”

“Shadowhunter and a warlock being together… makes me sick,” spat Lorenzo, going closer to Alec, who felt his heart hammering faster and he looked at Magnus, who was watching the whole thing going down from afar and so far, he didn’t dare to go closer because it looked like Alec had things under control. Well, it didn’t look so anymore and Magnus narrowed his eyes when he noticed Alec looking his way, eyes begging him to save him, so the warlock wasted no more time and he went closer to Alec and Lorenzo, feeling his magic rushing through his veins and he knew that he needed to calm himself down, because he could do something stupid in the heap of the moment when he wouldn’t be able to control his magic.

“Please, stop,” said Alec and looked back at Lorenzo. “My relationship with Magnus is none of your concerns,” said the young Shadowhunter and felt his voice shaking. Alec thought that he was over with people judging their relationship, but maybe he still wasn’t. “I’m here on a professional business, trying to bring-”

“It’s not going to last, you know?” said Lorenzo and shrugged. “I know Magnus better than you. He doesn’t get serious about Shadowhunters, he’ll just play with you for a bit and then toss you inside. After all, you’re mortal and he’s immortal,” he said and Alec felt his heart squeezing inside of his chest and he looked down. “Aren’t I right?” asked Lorenzo the other warlocks. “Would any of you get serious about a moral?” he asked and scoffed, others letting out a forced laughter and all of them agreed with Lorenzo. It was an act, Alec knew that, the other had the power over them now, but it still hurt.

Magnus was furious when he heard Lorenzo’s last words and he stomped over to the two of them and before Alec could say something back, his eyes widened when Lorenzo was suddenly shoved away from him, Magnus suddenly next to them and Alec slowly lifted his gaze up. “How dare you to speak with Alexander like that?!” snapped Magnus and glared at the older man, who was glaring back at him.

Alec looked at Magnus, whose glamour was down. Magnus couldn’t keep up his glamour as he had completely let loose of his magic and he didn’t care if he would end up hurting Lorenzo, because he had crossed a line. Alec, on the other hand, just looked down, because he knew that that there was no point in Magnus defending him. He knew that he wasn’t just a ‘play thing’ to Magnus, their relationship was valid and their feelings of love were mutual, but he just wanted to get away from there. Being the only Shadowhunter among the warlocks felt uncomfortable and he wasn’t in the mood for partying anymore.

“What?” asked Lorenzo and let out a scoff. “I was only having a little chat with your friend.”

“No, you had just insulted my _boyfriend_ and I won’t have it,” said Magnus and stepped closer to Lorenzo, magic flying underneath his fingers and he formed fists with his hands as he tried to gain control over himself, but couldn’t. His whole body was shaking with anger and he cursed loudly. “You know, I said nothing when they gave the position of the High Warlock to you, but I’ll be sure to make a scene for speaking with Alexander like that,” said Magnus.

“Oh, you shouldn’t make a scene, he’s just a Shadowhunter, it’s not worth it,” said Lorenzo and looked at Alec, who was now just looking down and keeping silent.

“He’s worth everything and so much more. But you, on the other hand,” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes. “You’re pathetic and a waste of space,” spat Magnus and looked at Alec, who was still looking down, which only made his anger worsen and he glared back at Lorenzo. “Apologise to him,” demanded Magnus and Lorenzo scoffed.

“You must be out of your mind, you’ll never see me apologising to a Shadowhunter,” said Lorenzo and wrinkled his nose. “Especially not to a Lightwood.”

“Listen to me,” said Magnus and stepped really close to Lorenzo, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and narrowed his eyes, holding him tightly and he barely restrained himself from punching the other. “This had gone too far. I don’t care who you are, you can be the all mighty High Warlock of Brooklyn. But you will not disrespect Alexander like this ever again, because if you speak to him like that again, I swear to God that I’ll shove my foot so far up your ass that you won’t be able to walk ever again,” hissed Magnus.

“I-” stammered Lorenzo, but the look in Magnus’ eyes told him to shut up.

“I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses,” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes, looking at Alec, who was still keeping silent and he cursed. “Now you will apologise,” said Magnus and held Lorenzo’s collar tightly, lifting it up with such a force that he lifted Lorenzo up from the ground and the others gasped, because they had never seen Magnus so mad. “Apologise,” said Magnus again and Lorenzo rolled his eyes, but agreed to do it. There were far too many curious eyes on them now.

“I’m sorry,” said Lorenzo finally and Magnus finally released him, Lorenzo quickly fixing his clothes, feeling humiliated.

“It’s okay,” whispered Alec and finally looked up.

“It’s not,” said Magnus and looked back at Lorenzo. “You will not speak to him like that ever again and you’ll show him respect at the cabinet meetings. Alexander is doing his best to bring peace among us and so will you!” said Magnus and Lorenzo only nodded with a roll of his eyes and then walked away. “And the same goes for the rest of you,” said Magnus to the others, furious with them as well, because he couldn’t believe that they let Lorenzo bring Alec down like that. “I can’t believe you just-”

“Magnus, it’s fine,” said Alec with a small voice and lifted his gaze up, Magnus shaking his head, because it wasn’t fine. “Just let it go, it’s not worth it,” stammered Alec and shook his head. “You know what, I should go,” said Alec and turned around, storming out of the room. “I was right, I shouldn’t have come here. It was a bad idea,” he said as he was walking away, Magnus hurrying after him.

“Alexander, wait-”

“No,” said Alec and shook his head, walking outside of the building. “You stay here, have fun. But I’ll go home and-”

“I said wait,” said Magnus and stopped Alec from walking by grabbing him by his wrist. Alec stopped in his place, but didn’t turn around do face Magnus, heaviness in his heart still present and he chewed on his lower lip. “Alexander, look at me,” said Magnus, softer this time and Alec slowly turned around, Magnus sighing. “Don’t leave me alone here with the others,” said Magnus and Alec shrugged.

“There’s Catarina and Madzie, so you won’t be-”

“I want you to be here,” said Magnus. “With me.”

“But,” stammered Alec. “Others don’t want me there,” said Alec. “I don’t… I don’t want to cause you trouble,” said Alec. “I know that I’m not wanted in there, so I don’t want… I’m trying my best to make this work and I know that I can’t change things over night, but… Maybe Lorenzo was right. Maybe these cabinet meetings were a bad idea and-”

“Oh, for the love of God, Alexander,” sighed Magnus, took Alec’s hand into his and dragged him behind the building, so that they could be alone and away from prying eyes. Once completely alone, he wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t let Lorenzo’s words get to you, the meetings were a good idea. You’re doing your best to bring changes and you’ll succeed,” said Magnus softly and his eyes widened when he felt Alec shaking in his arms. “And what he said about us, it’s-”

“Not true,” said Alec and pulled back. “I know, I’d never question your love for me,” said Alec softly and huffed under his breath. “Ugh, he’s just the worst,” he then said and Magnus nodded, gently cradling Alec’s face, the hunter nuzzling into the touch and Magnus smiled.

“Pay no attention to him,” said Magnus. “You’re the kindest Shadowhunter… person, I’ve ever met.”

“Thank you,” said Alec softly. “For standing up for me,” he added and Magnus smiled softly.

“Of course, I would be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t do that,” said Magnus and gently leaned closer, kissing Alec softly and the hunter finally relaxed in Magnus’ arms, placing a hand behind Magnus’ neck and he kissed the warlock deeply and with everything that he had. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” said Alec.

“Want to return back inside?” asked Magnus carefully.

“Okay,” said Alec after a while, because he wanted to spend some more time with either Catarina or Madzie, the others could go suck on it if they wanted. Magnus smiled brightly and held Alec’s hand again, Alec rolling his eyes. “The cabinet meetings will be a pain in the ass,” he groaned and Magnus chuckled.

“Worry not,” said Magnus and slowly guided Alec back inside. “My arms will be there to catch you if Lorenzo makes you fall again,” he said softly and Alec nodded, a shy smile spreading across his lips and Magnus smiled. The two of them made their way to Catarina, who looked at Alec.

“Are you okay?” asked Catarina and Alec nodded.

“Yes, I’m, um, better now,” said Alec and smiled. “Thanks to Magnus.”

“Good. And just so you know, Lorenzo’s an ass. All of us know it,” she said and Madzie’s eyes widened when Catarina said a ‘bad’ word, Alec chuckling and stayed close to Magnus for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you wanna send me a short prompt ( I'm accepting short prompts/ideas for short fanfics-drabbles), or follow me ^^.


End file.
